Soon After
by rainyday505
Summary: takes place after breaking dawn *i stink at summarys* edward and bella go on with there happy vampire lives. But soon after obsticalls get in the way and Bellas perfect life isnt so perfect any more.
1. Chapter 1

Edward had lent me his Volvo to take my old truck to some place that takes old cars in Port Angeles. The windows were down, and the breeze was in face. It was warm for Forks. My new body made the weather always seem warmer.

The town was safely asleep in their beds. Spring break for the college students began a few days ago. It was particularly early for spring break. It was early March. Almost two years since I'd been in Forks. I'd been smart to steer clear of the fishing areas. Only insane people could get up at 5:30 am.

The man at the car sales place was not hard to bargain with. He made a deal with my truck in a heart beat. Although he wasn't so willing until he took a look at me. Things were getting a whole lot easier with being a vampire, in some cases.

I drove Edward's Volvo home, with the red truck hooked on the back. Edward would be thrilled to hear that I had made my first car deal. I rolled down the windows again. It was 10:30, a little later then I wanted it to be. The people of forks would be up and about. So I took the back roads.

I heard Voices. I quickly rolled up my window and kept on driving. I kept hearing the faded voices. Yet they got closer and closer. "Is that Bella Swan's truck?" I heard a familiar voice gasp. "Yeah! And that pulling it is Edward Cullen's Volvo!" Another familiar male voice stated. I panicked. They were far enough away that they couldn't see me. But I knew the voices. They were familiar in my mind. A memory rook over my brain.

"_**Bella had to leave at the end she was so freaked" Jessica inserted with a sly smile. I nodded trying to look embarrassed. "It was pretty scary". Mike didn't stop asking me questions till lunch was over. Gradually, the others were able to start up their own conversations again, though they still looked at me a lot. Angela talked mostly to mike and me, and , when I got up to dump my tray, Jessica followed. **_

_Jessica, and Mike! _If I had a heart it would have stopped. I stepped on the gas with real force, which was a very bad idea. I slammed on the breaks with no problem at all and came to a dead end. The voices came even closer, and the foot steps seemed to be a jog. I had no time to turn around. I had to run. "Mike! Wait up!" Jessica called from behind. I got out of the car having no time to look back.

I climbed the wall fast and as I turned to land on my feet, Mike Newton's eyes met mine.


	2. Unhappy memory

**Please review. Sorry the last chapter had a lot of mistakes!**

"Bella!" Edward called to me, I ran for his arms. He hugged me tightly asking if I was okay over and over again. I didn't tell him anything, and kept myself together. I didn't want him to worry. "Bella, love. I was so worried Alice called me and said it was an emergency what happened?" he pleaded.

That damn Alice. Now I had to tell Edward the entire story and make him worry even more. I sat him down back at the cottage. As I spoke I heard the fear in my new voice. Edward smirked as he thought of Mike Newton, but then quickly took the matter seriously again.

He took me into his arms and soothed me by humming my lullaby. This was the most comfortable place, in his arms. Edward and I hadn't had enough alone time with always having to focus on Renesmee and just getting over the Volturi situation. I missed having Edward needing to protect me because I was such a fragile human.

Alice flew through the door with a fierce expression. "Bella! Oh thank god your back!" I tried to get up to hug her, but Edward wouldn't let me go. "Can you see anything that's going to happen involving Mike or Jessica?" Edward asked, his velvet voice never got old. "No, but I will keep a watch!" she added then zoomed out the door.

"Bella darling, lets go get Renesmee." I moaned at that and snuggled more into his chest. Then at that instant his lips were whispering in my ear, "Bella, really." I quickly got up and stormed out the door. It wasn't necessary, but it got Edward's attention. "Bella? What is wrong?" He asked curiously as he caught my arm. "We don't have any alone time Edward. I love renesmee more than my own life. But, I need you and want you. When was the last time we were together?" I didn't know what came over me. Edward turned away from me walking farther into the forest, it triggered a memory, and my entire brain was over by it, as did the last memory.

_**"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice. "wait!" I choked the word, reaching for him willing my deadened legs to carry me forward. I thought he was reaching for me too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead, for the briefest instant. My eyes closed, "Take care of yourself," he breathed cool against my skin. There was alight, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage. **_

_**He was gone. **_

I fell to the ground face first, sobs leaped from my chest, loud and painful.


	3. crying tearless sobs

I felt horrible for Edward, having to see me like this. I did not know what came over me, It was like I was watching him leave me. The memory was unusually fuzzy when I remembered it. From all that time trying to block it out when I was a human made it even harder to look at. But this was so clear, like I was there again. I didn't want him to leave, he was the most important thing in the world to me. I kept sobbing digging my nails into the dirt of the forest ground.

"Bella, love! What's wrong?" Edward rubbed my back and soothed me. It was not working I couldn't look up at him. I was crying tearless sobs. In the very back of my head I knew something was wrong with me. That memory of Jessica and Mike was triggered by their voices. And this memory of Edward…leaving me was triggered by him walking away into the forest.

"Edward..I…I…" I couldn't finish I grappled his shoulders and formed and awkward hug. I layed my face into his chest and tearlessly cried some more. I tried to concentrate on the unusual clearness of my memories, but the thought of Edward leaving made me hyperventilate….if I could. "Darling please tell me what is wrong?" he begged. I shook my head and lifted it up to look into his topaz eyes. "I told you earlier about how I had a very vivid clear memory of Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley? Well I heard their voices, that's what triggered the memory, and when you walked away into the woods…" I held back another sob, "It made the memory come back of when you left." I broke on the last word. I covered my face with my hands.

"love, I am so sorry…" I could hear the agony in his voice. "It was painful, like I was actually there." He exhaled and kissed me so lightly that it felt like the old days, when he tried not to break me. "everything that happened…I saw." He shook me off his lap and got up to turn away from me. And walked forward into the nature trail right beside the cottage.


	4. opening up a whole

I followed Edward onto the familiar pathway. I put a hand out the grab his arm, but he shrugged it off. "Edward?" I questioned him. He was not answering me. I caught up with him after a few seconds, and as soon as I did he went into a full on sprint. I fell behind gasping from my sob attack. I finally screamed at him, "EDWARD!" he stopped in his tracks and put his hands over his perfect face. I ran to his side and to my surprise he was crying. "I never meant to hurt you…" he was facing away from me, almost ashamed to be crying. "You're my everything, and I thought that mess I had made was over with…yet in every single way it can it keeps coming back to haunt me." This was all my fault. I should have never told him what was wrong, I am the only one who can lie to him and I blow it. "Edward, you are not hurting me…" I paused, it took me a second to think about that. He had caused me more pain the anyone could ever cause me, even worse then when James snapped my leg in half. It was worse then any physical pain. But the whole had been sealed, or so I thought.

"Edward please don't blame this on yourself, we are both very upset right now, lets just try to lighten the mood." I put out my hand and he grabbed it tightly and twirled me into a hug. "I didn't want you to see me that way." I nodded, its better I didn't see his face, or I would've fallen to dust. He lifted me into a cradle and ran me back to the main house where everyone awaited.

* * *

"Where were you two love birds?" Emmett and his bag of jokes had come to greet us at the door. "We were dealing with some issues actually." Edward rubbed my arm, and made a wary glance at Carlisle that I wasn't suppose to see. "Mom, look what I made!" Renesmee ran to me in a quick half second to show me her picture that she drew. It was a drawing a thirty year old art school major would have drawn. She was only not even a year yet, she appeared as a two year old, and still had many baby features. Her skin was rolled like a young baby, and her height was the size of an average baby. Yet, she was growing faster then I liked. "Very beautiful Renesmee." I tried to sound enthusiastic, but I couldn't make it sound that way.

"Bella, Edward would you care to join me in the office?" Carlisle asked nonchalantly. "No, how about out of hearing distance." He shot a nasty glance toward Emmet. Edward watched me as I walked out the door. I could feel his eyes on my face. "Tense dear?" I asked sweetly. "Yes….how can you tell?" I laughed and bumped into Carlisle, turns out we were already at the cottage. "What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle questioned.I looked nervously at Edward, he put two cool arms around me.

"Did Alice tell you what happened this morning?"

"Yes, she did mention about Bella seeing Mike Newton, and her flashback…"

"Well Bella and I were arguing, and I walked away from her into the woods, she started hysterically crying. I went over to check what was wrong, and she had a flashback to when I…I left her." He bowed his head in shame, I knew the conversation from earlier was not over, and I'd hear it tonight.

"What is causing you to have these flash backs Bella?" Carlisle's forehead formed a concerned frown. "Well, this is my hypothesis, Since Jessica and Mike had been away from me for so long, I'd forgotten them. When they saw my truck this morning, I heard their voices, and it triggered a memory of them. I didn't just remember though, it was like I was standing in the memory watching. And then when Edward walked away from me in the forest, it triggered that far away memory from when he left me." My heat started to ache, and depression washed over me.

"I'm sorry you two, I have to go." I slithered out of Edward's grip and locked myself in mine and Edward's room. I sobbed the dry sobs harder then before. I locked my arms around my stomach, like I used to do when I was human. I rocked back and forth on my bed, as though I was having trouble breathing, even though that isn't possible now. I kept sobbing and rocking myself back and forth.

CARLISLE POV

Edward dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands. "What have I done?" he huffed. I knelt down beside him and put and arm on his shoulder. "Son we've discussed this remember? Right after you came home that night after we made the decision to change Bella" I knew he remembered. He was so hard on himself and it was hard for me watch him sometimes. "I did this Carlisle. My stupid over protection." I would have to revise Bella's vivid memories later. "Son, you need to be brave for her. She can't see you like this. Put on a brave face for her." That was the only advice I could give now. "I do not want her to see me like this." Bella didn't handle people being upset well. "Edward, I hate to put things off, you know I do. But the baseball game is in a few hours and I don't want you being upset. This is Bella's first game as a vampire." He realized this conversation would have to wait. "I've got a lot to deal with Carlisle. I keep putting things off today. My conversation with Bella, My being upset…I cant" I cut him off. "You have to." I heard Nessie crying and rushed out the door.


	5. The humans are coming?

**Hey guys, sorry its been a while I've been busy with Halloween and stuff :] but I am writing chapter 5 & 6 REVIEW LIKE NOW! :] exciting stuff coming up soon. Any requests? Sorry if the previous chapters have been unclear or hard to understand. My first fanfic story so yeahhh**

**Xoxo~hayley**

BELLA POV

I heard a small knock on the door. I sucked in my breath and put on a fake smile, like I did when Charlie came in my room after I had a crying fit. Edward put his head in and smiled, It didn't reach his eyes. The whole healed a bit. When I saw Edward my heart sang, because he was not gone, he was here with me. "Bella, are you alright?" he crooned. "Yes, how about you?" I lied right through my perfect teeth. "I am okay, anyways, I have some exciting news." He came to sit next to me on the bed. I nodded as a sign for him to proceed.

"I do not know if you want to, but there is a major storm coming in." he smirked, and his eyes were far away. "And that is suppose to mean?" I questioned him with an accusing tone. "Baseball." My non-beating heart would have leaped thousands of miles if it could. That's where the trouble began, right there in that very field, where I had been a few times after my first baseball game with the Cullen family, that I was now a part of. I tried to look back at the memory, but It was too fuzzy for me to see clearly. That was the only detriment to my new life. The fact my old memories were extremely hard to remember…or so I thought. "Oh, Edward I would love too." He put his angel hand on my face and breathed a sweet breath over my face. I closed my eyes in that second, opening them quickly so I didn't miss the moment. He was staring at me curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"I am just so amazed at how beautiful you are." He looked away as if he were to blush, if possible. My mind spun and kissed him so passionately I felt like I was dreaming. A few seconds later he spoke. "That was nice. The last time you kissed me like that was months ago." I thought it was nice too. Being together in that way made me thrive of romance. But, I didn't need to be with him in that way. I loved him to much for our physical relationship to be the main element of our lives together.

"Crap…" Edward muttered. "What? Did I do something wrong?" I felt dejected. "No, no never…its just, I hear them." He whispered. "Here who?"

"The humans, Jessica, Mike, Angela, Tyler, Ben, even Lauren." Worry collapsed my happiness. "They're coming down our drive. Listen." I listened as he told me to do. It was true I could hear _my_ old group's tires roll on the forest floor. They got closer and closer as I listened. "But…how?" Edward spoke his thoughts aloud. "College break." I softly said.

JESSICA POV

"No way! Guys this so stupid, they moved away." Angela's logic was so annoying. God, mike looked so cute today. "NO! I know what I saw that was Bella!" mikes face filled with pleasure as he thought of Bella, so I intervened. "It couldn't be, she was way too beautiful to be Bella." The girl I saw race out of Bella's truck was like the Cullens….beautiful, graceful, and golden eyes. Bella had none of that. "Seriously Mike, you guys better be telling the truth, this is my gas money." Tyler steadily drove the blue van through the maze that was suppose the be the way to the Cullen's house. We hit a bump, the guys cursed and the car pulled to a stop. Great, we're lost in the forest where the freaks lurk.


	6. AN: chapt 6 coming and answering Qs

**Okay I know a lot of you are confused. Im sorry the first chapter is sort of confusing. Here Is an answer to some of your questions**

**No Edward did not do anything to her memories, she is having very clear flashbacks of when she was human. And that's not normal, because vampires can't see human memories well. And you will see why she can see them well in a later chapter**

**in chapter 1: Bella leaves her truck in the street. She did this because she was at a dead end wanted to get away from mike and Jessica. That's where she has her first memory flashback. **

**Her flashbacks will cause her either pain, happiness, or confusion, Depending on what the memory is of. **

**WAIT FOR THE STORY TO COME TOGETHER.**

**her flashbacks are actual excerpts *paragraphs* from the books.**

**any more questions? Review to ask…does this clear it up? CHAPT 6 ON ITS WAY **

**xoxo~ Hayley**


	7. Dude your huge!

**Hey guys, I hope my A/N cleared things up for you REVIEW NOWWWW**

**Heres chapter 6! Sorry for switching POVS so much!! REVIEW**

JESICCA POV

We were stuck, cold in Forks forest. Tyler was to blame in my eyes. "Tyler, you suck! We're stuck out with no freaking cell phone service!" Lauren came over to sit by as mike was underneath the car trying to look like macho-man. Angela was roaming around with her cell phone in the air, trying to see if she could get service. "This is so not the way I had planned my vacation. I thought this would be fun, you know, getting back together with the gang, but no. We just had to involve Bella, and the Cullen family." I spit. "Shut up Jess, Bella is part of the gang." Ever since Bella started talking to us again, after Edward left her, Angela has been all about Bella. Our friendship was still strong, but not the same.

"Sorry everyone, there was a huge branch sticking up that I did not see." He tried to push the car off of the branch but was too weak to proceed. "Wait! I got Eric on the pone!" we all waited patiently as Angela kept yelling, "Can you hear me?" But all failed. "Guys, why don't we just walk?" Mikes eyes filled with hope his words filled everyone's ears. "No way!" Lauren and I spat in unison.

Angela got up from her moss covered log she was using as a seat and made a signal for mike and Ben to follow her. I chased after mike as Lauren and Tyler stayed back at the van.

JACOB POV.

I heard the human foot prints as I was rushing back to the Cullen's house. I sped up so I could get closer. I phased back to human form so I could have a little fun with them. I raced towards the Cullens even though it wasn't as fast as when I was in wolf form. I could hear they're conversation clearly now. "Come on we have to be close." A sweet voice insisted. "And what if we're not? What if we get lost forever and don't even have the shelter of the van!" Another female chirped.

"Are you serious Jessica? We're not going to get lost." A high male voice yelled. "Well, she's not here! That was not bella! The cullens probably adopted a new chick or something!" I knew this girl. One of Bella's friends back from….what seemed like forever ago. I raced forward to hide behind a tree where Jessica, and her friends moseyed on through Forks deep forest.

"May I be of any use?" I let out in a loud voice. "Wha-wha-wha" Jessica stammered. I could not help the laughter that escaped my mouth."

JESSICA POV

"Well, she's not here! That was not Bella! The cullens probably adopted a new chick or something!" I screamed. This was impossible. I was wet, cold, and annoyed. Mike couldn't seriously think that _beautiful _girl was Bella.

"May I be of any use?" A tall, tan, muscular man stood before us. I couldn't think of anything to say, "Wha-wha-wha" was all I could think of. He was one of the Indians down from the Quilete res. He looked strangely familiar. He let out a series of laughter. He was quite hot. He was so familiar! "I am Jacob Black, you guys seem to be lost." I nodded like an idiot. Mike puffed out his chest and looked up into this guys eyes. "Jacob?" Mike seemed astonished by this guy. "You know him?" I whispered, Mike ignored me. "Oh yeah, Mike Newton how ya doing buddy!" Jacob gave him a pat on the back, but it was hard enough to make mike fall over. Ben and Angela laughed.

MIKE POV.

I stood up and brushed myself off. "Dude, your huge!" I muttered. I couldn't think of anything else to say. He was gigantic. I mean I knew he was tall, but come on! He was muscular, as if he spent every day in the gym. He was shirtless, with sweat pants and not shoes. His hair was not long as it once was, it was short, exactly like mine except black. His smile was perfect and I put my head down in worry. I couldn't compete with this guy. I mean back at college I was pretty popular with the girls. Jess and me had a thing, but all was lost now. "Uhm? Thank you?" he snickered. His laughter reminded me of the day Bella and I went to the movies. Except he tagged along, and then got sick. But he was so boney and lanky then. And he-just- oh my god.

JACOB POV

"How-did-you-?!?!" I cut him off, "Just a little time in the gym is all." I lied through my teeth. "You guys seem to be looking for something?" I couldn't help but smiling. "I'm Angela, and yes, we're looking for the Cullens? Bella Swan rather." A sweet skinny girl turned toward me in curiosity. "Oh, yeah, mike should know, I am _very_ good friends with Bella." Mike narrowed his eyes at me. He was such an ass. "But sorry, they aren't in town right now." I let them down kindly. "I told you!" Bella's little friend stuck her nose so high in the air, I thought she was going to float away. She folded her arms and walked away. "Are you positive? Because Mike saw someone driving Bella's truck this morning." Angela was adorable, in a non-attractive way. All her words were kind and thoughtful. I quickly thought up a lie, "That's a friend of mine actually, she, uh, I told her to pick up Bella's truck, it needed repairs." Although I don't know why Bella brought it to that man, she could have asked me. "Angela, let me explain. We were getting some coffee this morning, while walking down main street we saw Bella's truck, thinking she was in town. Jessica and I called her chasing after the truck, she turned on a weird back road so we ran faster. Her truck came to a dead end and we watched her get out of her car. It looked like her but, she was like the rest of the cullens. She ran, jumped the wall, and looked at me. I sware she knew it was me! It had to be her!" Why would Bella run away like that? "And why the hell did she climb a wall to get away from us?" He put a finger on his chin. "It wasn't her so, uhm, bi!" Mike yelped "Wait! Were kinda lost." I sighed. "Okay uh, follow me."


	8. Jacob helps out

JACOB POV.

I led Angela, Jessica and Mike back through the woods to their broken down van. I used my nose to sniff out the human smell. It took us about an hour to get back to their van, them being so slow and all. A few other kids were at the van. "Jacob, this is Lauren, Ben and Tyler." Ben put his hand in the air as a friendly gesture. The Tyler guy just stared at me, and Lauren was fanning herself with her hand. "Jessica that guy is so hot." I heard Lauren whisper. "Well I am glad I could help everyone." I started to turn around when mike cleared his throat. "Uhm, could you help push the van off this log?" I gladly said yes. I pushed it off with no effort at all, but I had to look like it was super hard to do. "So how do you know the Cullens?" Tyler questioned. "He is a friend of Bella's." Mike grunted.

"Yes me and Bella are so…." I was about to say close, but truthfully we weren't anymore. I hadn't spoken to Bella in weeks, now that I was thinking of it. I snapped out of my thoughts and finally finished my sentence. "..close. yeah we know each other inside and out." Just to piss off Mike I winked at that comment, seeing it could misunderstood in a sexual way. Mike grumbled something unintelligent. "How do you know Mike?" Laurens valley girl voice echoed through the vast forest. "We went to the movies together with Bella." I snickered. I thought back to the happiest time in my life, besides the time I spend with Nessie. The time when Edward was not around, wow, things sure change. "That's cool…" Lauren quickly lost interest and climbed in the back seat of the van. Everyone followed. Mike climbed in the drivers seat. He rolled down the window and leaned his head out into the drizzle. "When will they be back?" I had to think fast. "Wednesday." Mike laughed with joy. "perfect! We go back to college firday." I smiled and waved as they pulled out of the path.

I raced to the Cullens house, and burst through the door. There was Nessie perfect in every way. I sat down on the couch by the flat screen televison.

"What happened." There was Edward, his hair wind blown. "I stalled them. I told them you were out of town, and you'd be back on Wednesday." Edward's brow furrowed, "Jacob are you crazy?! We will have to leave here, they can't see Bella like this. Rosalie and Emmet are suppose to be in Africa right now. And Bella is…we're just having a lot of issues right okay?!" I did not think of it that way, pastey face needed to calm down. "Chill, We wont have to leave." I got up from the couch and held Ness in my arms, wow she is so adorable…I cant wait till' she gets older and ho-, "Keep your thoughts to yourself mongrel." Shit, stupid mind reader. "Hey! Be lucky I saved your ass, or else you'd have to explain why Bella was not here." I looked back to nessie. "I would've done a better job." He sat on one of the steps. "Where is Bella?" I asked curiously. "Why do you want to know?"

That took me by surprise. "Why wouldn't I wana know?" He just laughed one hard serious chuckle. "Hmmm, Jacob your really oblivious, you know that? I'll handle this on my own." He just opened the sliding doors and headed towards his cottage.

BELLA POV

I heard Edwards foot steps and flew to the door. He slammed the door with an angry expression. "Did Jake, I mean Jacob come back yet?" I asked with hopeful eyes. His face softened as soon as our eyes met. "Yes, he handled it." He said in a quiet voice. "Good!" I breathed. Relief washed over me, and I went to join Edward at our "kitchen" table, which we never used. He put his hand out across the table. I put mine on top of it and he closed his eyes and put his forehead on the edge of the table. "And how've you been for the past hour?

Any…uh…memories?" I hadn't had any memories in the past hour. I mean I could try to remember things, but I had these "memories" when I was not trying to remember. "No." His head shot up, and his hand slithered out of my grasp. He swiftly walked to my side of the table, picked me up in a cradle. I snuggled into his chest as he went to sit on our cost leather couch. "I've missed you." I cooed. "We haven't been away from each other love." He laughed. "No, we haven't but I haven't been with you like this. I haven't felt like this." His arms tightened around my body.

"Felt like what?" He whispered. "Like a chi-" Before I could finish my sentence Renesmee came crashing through the doorway. Before I could blink she was on my lap. I scooted off of Edward and cuddled with Renesmee. Jacob appeared in the doorway. "I thought you two would like to spend time with your daughter." He said with his head down. "Yes, that was very considerate of you Jacob." Edward smiled. "Well, Carlisle said Nessie was crying earlier because she wanted to see you." Edward nodded, "Thanks Jacob." Jacob smirked and ran into the forest.

"Excited for the game love?" I was not excited, I was nervous. The last time I was there, the start of my real problems occurred. "Yes, very." He laughed and looked out the window. "What?" I asked, inquisitiveness burning in my eyes. "I remember the first time you found out we played baseball, you said 'vampires play baseball?' Like it was a foreign concept." I laughed to myself, although I couldn't remember saying that. "You have not played a game since then. Wow, thank god I did not play, I would have died just running from base to base." I was not joking in any way shape or form. "You were silly momma" Renesmee purred. "Yes, I was silly" I teased. I was not silly at all. I was a very serious teenager. I am still nineteen. I missed it so much. I lost sight of my un-responsibilities when I became the motherly figure.

It was about 5:00pm and I hadn't moved from my spot on the couch. I was rubbing Renesmee's bronze curls as she quietly snored. "Bella?" Edward's velvet voice longed to me. "Yes?" He came out with an old box, the ones you see fired employees coming out of the building with. He kneeled down in front of me and sleeping Renesmee. "These are some of Alice's past baseball clothes, she cant ware the same uniform twice." He laughed. "Well its good to be clean." I said, imagining one or two sets of sports ware. "I mean hundreds of baseball clothes darling." He spoke those words as he came out carrying three more boxes. "So go through those and see which one fits best.

I went through dozens of matching outfits, trying to find one that looked athletic on me. But none were looking athletic, all of them looked sexy on me. That's not what I was aiming for tonight. I eventually picked one. It was black shiny spandex, with matching under armor. A pin striped vest that had a **C **

In the right corner, right below my shoulder. I threw on some cleats and white socks to go over the spandex leaving just enough out from my knee up. I threw my hair in a pony tail, all while cradling Renesmee. I finally put her in her bedroom, and went to show Edward my baseball ensemble.

"Wow…you look…" Edward grabbed me and whirled me around setting my on my feet again. His hand slid down my body and rested on my hips as he roughly touched is lips to mine. Our faces barley a half an inch apart, he spoke and kept his face close to mine. I want you to ware my old shirt, instead of that vest, I have the pin striped short sleeved button down top that I wore last time. It can go over your under armor." His sweet honey breath flew across my face each time he spoke. I felt almost high. 'What about you?" I asked concerned. "I have another one" He smiled. "But why?" I asked. "I want everyone to know they are messing with my girl." He chuckled a mischievous laugh. "How come your so positive I am going to be good at this?" I whispered. "Some things a husband just knows." My head whirled. It made me almost faint when Edward called me his _wife, or or "Im your Husband." _ I ran my hands along his lips, and the circles under his eyes. He just closed his lids and stood perfectly still, like a statue.

Still in the same position as before (His hands on my hips,) I hummed as I traced his face. "Getting' it on are we?" Emmet's laughter boomed through the house. I turned out around in shock, wanting to blush, but I couldn't. Edward growled "Get out of here Emmet!" he spat. "Okay whatever you say, Esme just sent me here to tell you were ready to leave." "It's only 5:00" I said, "Uh Bella? Are you blind, its 7:30." He laughed and zoomed out the door. "I guess I lost track of time…sorry." I apologized. "No, its my fault I get so carried away. Now go put on my shirt and ill wake Renesmee." I watched Edward came into the room holding Sleepy Renesmee. "Say hi to mommy." Edward cooed. I couldn't believe he was the father of my child. I could not believe he and I were considered 'Mother' and 'Father'. I slipped into Edwards shirt, and smelled it before I put it on. His scent was so mesmerizing. If I could bottle it up in a perfume, I have a feeling people would pay thousands for it. Lightning struck and powerful boom followed it….Edward opened the door and called to me, "Ladies first." He smiled as I looked up too see a dark sky.


	9. Baseball and flashbacks

We walked outside and I slid into the front seat of Edward's Volvo. I put my head against the headrest and kept my eye on Renesmee out of my peripheral vision in the back seat. She stirred slowly in her sleep. "Everything okay, love?" Edward asked. "Yeah, I am fine." I lied. I was anxious as hell. I was afraid my memories/vision mishap would come to visit me again at the baseball game. I knew that something would probably happen. I breathed slowly in and out unnecessary breaths. And soon Edward was stroking my face with his soft angel-like hand. "We're here." Edward whispered. I looked outside to find a dark sky awaiting me. A lightning bolt hit the ground and then rippled back into the sky only to be followed by a loud clap of thunder.

Edward came around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. "Let me get Renesmee, Jacob is going to take her back home." Edward said as he reached into the back seat to get our perfect daughter. "Wait, then what was the point of driving her here?" I questioned. "I didn't want to leave her home…" Edward sniffed. "But why?" I was cut off by a low sound of laughter. "Jake-I mean Jacob?" I would have blushed if I could at the fact I wanted to call him Jake, but were not close enough for that anymore. "Still not telling her things Cullen?" Jacob teased. Wait, Edward was not telling me something. "What is it to you mutt?" Edward sneered. I gave him an exasperated look, but he never met my gaze. "What the hell are you talking about Edward?" Jacob said barely under a scream. Edward got real close to Jacob, like those guys you see on reality television up in each other's faces. "Like you really care about what I am and aren't telling her…" Jacob tightened his jaw at Edwards words and walked away into the woods lining the clearing with Renesmee in his arms.

"What aren't you telling me Edward?" I looked at him with accusation. "I got you something." He said quickly changing the subject. "Like what?" I said in a dead tone. It reminded the way I used to speak to Jess and Mike when Edward wasn't around. "A baseball bat." He grinned. It was Black with BELLA written in crimson read. "We all just got new ones, and I thought you would like one." It made me feel like part of the family. "But we rarely play Edward…." I whispered. "It is your first time playing so you needed one." I smiled my sweetest smile, "That was so kind of you Edward." He pulled his out of a large bag placed in his trunk. "And depending on how tonight goes, we might play more often like once every weekend or something. Once everyone gets here we should get warmed up." I felt a frown surface on my perfect skin. "Edward we're parents. We don't have time for this sort of thing anymore. She is our responsibility now." This hurt me. I hated being an actual mother, as much as I loved renesmee, I was always the mature one around Rene, but never the mother. I wanted to be stupid and go out and drink, although I never did anything like that when I was human, I wanted to be irresponsible and idiotic now. I missed being a teenager, although I would always technically be one, It didn't feel the same.

Another powerful clap of thunder ripped through the sky, as Alice and Jasper ran to our sides. "Bella!" Alice chimed. She pulled me into a tight hug and then let go with a giggle. Jasper nodded slightly. He never interacted with me much since the 'incident'. "Ready for this Eddie?" Emmett's voice boomed through the clearing. Edward zoomed to tackle Emmett and laughter filled the air. "So immature boys…" Rose chirped as she twirled her bat around. "Let's warm up!" Carlisle clapped his hands as though a signal for everyone to assume their stretching positions. I was still standing by Edward's Volvo, astonished by the familiar sight. It made my head hurt, and Vampires head's never hurt unless something was seriously wrong, like Alice when she had her visions.

"Okay Rose is up first." Everyone got they're game faces on as rose gripped her hot pink bat. Alice lifted her leg with a pointed toe and threw the ball in Rose's direction. Rose smacked the Ball through the clearing and well into the vast forest. Edward Raced to catch it. But Rose made it to third base before Edward could tag her. "Safe!" Esme yelled. Rose took her first and pulled toward her chest and screamed "Yes!" Edward shook his head in fury and got back into position ready for Jasper to bat. I was on deck, and as Jasper hit the ball, It made a thunderous sound, that would have given a human hearing problems. He ran to first base gliding. That's when it happened, My sight went black, I couldn't see anything. All the noises went blank. And I couldn't tell what was going on outside my brain. Because Colors started to come back to me, although everything was slightly different. I felt dreary and weak. My sense of smell was feeble as well as my sight. Everything seemed blurry and I felt wobbly.

_"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked, his eyes eager, bright. I tried to sound appropriately enthusiastic. "Go Team!" He snickered and, after mussing my hair, bounded off after the other two. His run was more aggressive, a cheetah rather than a gazelle, and he quickly overtook them. The Grace and power took my breath away._

What was happening?! Oh no! I now knew what was happening. I was having another vision thing! I felt like I was actually there, seeing Edward family play baseball for the first time.

_"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense. "I didn't see- I couldn't tell," she whispered. All the others were gathered by this time. "What s it Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority. "They were traveling much quicker then I thought. O can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured. Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked. "They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her. Seven pairs of quick eyes flashed to my face and away again._

Who did Alice mean by they? James? It drowned me out to feel human again.

"_How soon?" Carlisle said, turning toward Edward. A look of intense concentration crossed his face. "Less then five minutes. They're running – they want to play." He scowled._

The colors started to fade away again. I now realized where my brain had gone to, it had gone back to the first time I had watched the Cullens play baseball. They were discussing about playing the game, and then Alice's vision of James, Victoria and Laurent coming to 'play' with us. They colors faded even more as my vision turned black again. Colors came into view as I felt graceful and beautiful again. My sense of smell was sharp as well as my sight. But a throbbing in my head continued. The noise came into hearing. "Bella! Bella!" Carlisle was over me shaking my shoulders. I was on the ground. I looked around to see everyone with looks of terror on their faces. "What? I am sorry I am fine, no need to freak out guys." I tried to sit up but felt unstable when I did. So I layed my head back down. "No need to freak Bella?" Alice yelled. "You were screaming, crying and shaking. You were mumbling words that made no sense. You were…" it took me a minute to come back down to earth. Was she right? Did I really scream, shake and cry? Did I mumble the dialogue that was being said between the cullens? "This is worse then I thought." Said Carlisle.

Then a strange feeling washed over me. I started to sob tearless sobs. I realized this memory hurt me, I don't know why but it did.

ALICE POV.

"Ready Jazz?" I turned my wicked game grin on as I threw Jasper the pitch any major league baseball player would kill to have. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" a blood curdling scream came from Bella's direction. I locked my gaze on her as she was on the ground thrashing and screaming. "Edward! Edward!" Edward ran to Bella's side with pain visible and dominate on his features. "Love, I am here…" He soothed. "She started shaking, her whole body, making the ground beneath us tremble. "I didn't see- I couldn't tell." She mumbled, she spoke all sorts of things, I couldn't make all of them out. "Make it stop!" she screamed. "Carlisle help me!" Edward panicked. I wondered why I had not seen this. "Edward, I can not do anything, I wouldn't want to interrupt her, and cause her to go into a trance!" Edward held Bella down. "I don't care about a damn trance! Get over here and help me! Please! I don't care about your safety shit! Just help me!" He pleaded. Bella screamed some more as Carlisle leaned over her and shook her hard. "Bella! Bella!" She opened her cinnamon eyes and looked around quickly at everyone. "what? I am sorry I am fine, no need to freak out guys." I looked at her in astonishment. "No need to freak Bella?" I yelled, "You were screaming, crying and shaking. You were mumbling words that made no sense. You were…" I couldn't finish my sentence. What I had seen was a lot to take in. I leaned into Jazz, and he rubbed my arm and washed calm waves over me, I could tell he was uncomfortable with all Bella's emotions.

Realization must have occurred to her because she put a hand to her forehead and started crying tearless sobs. "What?" she asked in confusion. "Edward why don't you take her home and I'll research in the meantime. She should rest, what ever just happened wore her out. Explain what happened." He said calmly and ran towards his Mercedes. Bella stayed on the ground until Edward picked her up. Everyone looked around in confusion. I raced after Carlisle to get in on the action. Whatever just happened was not normal…just not normal.

**I know everyone! It was a bit confusing. If you have any questions ask them in the review and I will post an A/N with answers. REVIEW RIGHT NOW!! P.S. I do not own twilight!**


	10. Rose is going to kick emmetts ass?

ALICE POV

Carlisle stopped me in my tracks. "Alice you can not come with me right now I –Alice?" I was seeing a vision. A male and a female were heading towards the field, and they were vampires, they had red eyes. My vision was short and unhelpful. "Your right, I should probably stay with the others." I started to run back to the family when Carlisle caught my hand. "What did you see?" I just shook my head and sighed. "You'll find out soon enough." And that's when Rose came over with a panicked tone, "Alice, we hear footsteps coming towards us, vampire footsteps." I ran towards my family to face the unknown, and unwelcome visitors. "I know, I saw." She caught up with me, "Oh, who are they?" Rosalie asked impatiently. "I don't know Rose! If I knew I would tell you." Emmett put an arm around Rosalie's shoulder and made a smart remark, "I do not understand why we can't play a simple game of baseball without having ravenous vampires ruining our time." We all gave Emmett the 'shut up' look.

It was only seconds before the strangers came into view. Esme gasped as she saw the brilliant bright shade of crimson they're eyes held. It was true, they're eyes were remarkably red and unusual as though they were new borns. Gosh, I wish Edward were here to read their minds. The Woman had very light red hair. It was to her shoulders and curled in at the bottom. She was wearing a very worn out purple camisole, with ripped booty shorts, and an adorable pair of mark Jacobs boots, they were the only relatively new piece of clothing on her body. I could smell the leather as she walked human speed towards us. Her lips were small around her intensely white teeth.

The man was wearing a new black leather jacket, with a torn white t-shirt underneath. His jeans were freshly torn from a humans' body, as were the basketball sneakers on his feet. His hair was black and wildly flowing in the wind. It was cropped to chin. His lips, unlike the woman's, were broad and full. His skin tone was a tiny bit darker then the rest of ours. His teeth were small and sharp. His eyes red and satisfied as I could smell the human blood on his tongue from his recently devoured pray.

Once they were within speaking distance the woman spoke. Her voice had a heavy Australian accent to it. "Are you the vegetarian coven?" Carlisle shut the door to his Mercedes and raced to make sure no fight broke out. "Who's asking?" Carlisle said in a calm tone. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Lila and this is Riff." Carlisle turned toward us. He pointed to Rose and Emmett first, "This is Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. And this is My Wife, Esme Cullen. And this is Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale." Riff's eyes widened and he whispered something in Spanish to Lila. "Are they're others?" Lila asked. "Yes, there is Edward Cullen my son, and his Wife Bella. But they are taking care of other matters right now." Riff whispered something to Lila again. "Bella Swan?" She asked curiously. "I am afraid our family members don't concern you." Riff looked to all of us and slurred something in as best English as he could. "Does-Bell-a-have-child?" Emmett laughed aloud and blurted out forbidden words. "Hells yeah she does, Eddie knocked her up!" The last couple words were all they needed, and they were off in a flash.

"Shit!" yelled Rose. "Emmett if those strays touch Nessie, I will kick your ass into next month!"

**I know it was a short chapter, next one will be longer I promise! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I love hearing from my readers!! REVIEW, any questions? Ask them in a review and I will answer them in an authors note!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight**


End file.
